This invention relates to a cable housing device. In particular, it relates to a cable housing device for use by a traveller.
Cable housing devices are known which have many different shapes and sizes. Generally speaking such known housing devices are designed to enable an electric cable to be wound on to a drum (so as to keep the cable neat and tidy when not in use) and to enable the cable to be unwound so as to provide electrical connection from an electrical socket to an electrically operated device situated at such a distance from the socket that the cable of the device is of insufficient length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,954 discloses a hand reel for use in winding an electrical extension cord and comprises a central casing having a grip handle portion extending outwardly from an upper end thereof. The cord is wound within the casing on a spool which is comprised of hub portions mounted at opposing sides of the casing and rotatable relative to the casing. The hubs join together within the casing along mating surfaces integrally formed on the hubs. Cap elements are provided along the exterior surfaces of the hubs at opposed ends of the spool, each cap element defining an orifice in which is mounted by means of springs or clamps an electrical receptacle connected with an interior end of the cord housed in the spool. Handles are provided on the hubs and extending outwardly from the outer surface of the hubs to allow rotation of the spool relative to the casing.
Heretofore, a traveller bringing an electrical device such as a hair dryer or laptop computer to a hotel or the like and wishing to use such a device would be required, in those situations where the electrical socket was too far away from the desired location of use of the device, either, but not exclusively, to (a) not use the device; (b) borrow a cable from the management of the establishment, (c) bring the device nearer to the electrical socket and suffer the inconveniences of not being able to use the device at the desired location; or (d) bring an extension lead.
The option which provides the traveller with the greatest independence is the bringing of an extension lead. However, heretofore, the disadvantage of such an extension lead was that, if not contained in a housing, it was annoying in that it could become tangled; and if within a housing, it was generally cumbersome and unnecessarily heavy.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these problems by providing a suitable cable housing device.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cable housing device for releasably storing an electric cable, comprising a housing which extends in a first plane and which comprises a first sub-housing and a second sub-housing around which the first sub-housing extends; the second sub-housing comprising hub means upon which the cable can be releasably wound; the first sub-housing and the second sub-housing being operatively associated with each other such that the second sub-housing is capable of rotational movement relative to the first sub-housing; and an electrical terminal piece movable between a first condition wherein the piece extends in said plane and a second condition in which the piece extends in a second plane transverse to said first plane, said piece, when in use, being in electrical connection with one end of the cable.
Owing to this aspect of the invention, the socket unit can be employed as a handle for rotating the second sub-housing and/or, in the case of a socket unit designed to receive a two-pin plug, the maximum thickness of the housing need not be determined by the minimum necessary length of the sockets themselves.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cable housing device for releasably storing an electric cable, comprising a housing which extends in a first plane and which comprises a first sub-housing and a second sub-housing around which the first sub-housing extends; the second sub-housing comprising hub means upon which the cable can be releasably wound; the first sub-housing and the second sub-housing being operatively associated with each other such that the second sub-housing is capable of rotational movement relative to the first sub-housing; and a handle movable between a first condition wherein the handle extends in said plane and a second condition in which the handle extends in a second plane transverse to said first plane, said handle, when in said second condition, being usable to rotate the second sub-housing relative to the first sub-housing.
Owing to this aspect of the invention, the handle need not project from the device during transport of the device.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cable housing device for releasably storing an electric cable, comprising a housing which extends in a first plane and which comprises a first sub-housing and a second sub-housing around which the first sub-housing extends; the second sub-housing comprising hub means upon which the cable can be releasably wound; the first sub-housing and the second sub-housing being operatively associated with each other such that the second sub-housing is capable of rotational movement relative to the first sub-housing; said hub means comprising end plates at respective axial ends of said hub means and the distance between the end plates being just greater than the diameter of the cable, thereby enabling the wound cable to be uniplanar within the device.
Owing to this aspect of the invention, the cable winds and unwinds without jamming and the housing can be thinner than if the cable were to be wound in a multi-planar manner.
A preferred embodiment of the invention is a cable housing device for releasably storing an electric cable which device comprises a housing comprising a first sub-housing and a second sub-housing; the second sub-housing comprising a hub top and a hub bottom; the first sub-housing and the second sub-housing being operatively associated with each other such that the second sub-housing is capable of rotational movement relative to the first sub-housing; the hub top or hub bottom or both having means for enabling an electrical cable to be releasably wound thereon; and means for rotating the sub-housings relative to each other, the distance between the hub top and the hub bottom being just greater than the diameter of the cable, thereby enabling the wound cable to be uniplanar within the device; the hub top or the hub bottom or both having the rotating means in the form of a handle; the handle being movable between a first condition wherein the handle is substantially co-planar relative to the hub top or hub bottom, as the case may be; and a second condition in which the handle is positioned transverse to the plane of the wound cable.
Preferably, the handle incorporates an electrical socket means which, when in use, is in electrical connection with one end of the cable. Bringing of the handle to its second condition enables (a) the cable to be wound back onto the hub or (b) an electrical plug to be inserted into the socket means.
Preferably, the first sub-housing has an opening for enabling the cable to pass therethrough externally of the housing.
Preferably, the device is of about the same plan size as A4 paper and is as thin and flat as possible, so that it readily and slimly fits into most bags and cases used by businessmen when travelling.